The infinite sequence $S=\{s_1,s_2,s_3,\ldots\}$ is defined by $s_1=7$ and $s_n=7^{s_{n-1}}$ for each integer $n>1$. What is the remainder when $s_{100}$ is divided by $5$?
Solution: Another way of writing the sequence $S$ is $\{7,7^7,7^{7^7},7^{7^{7^7}},\ldots\}$. We wish to determine the $100^{\text{th}}$ term of this sequence modulo $5$.

Note that $s_{100} = 7^{s_{99}}\equiv 2^{s_{99}}\pmod 5$. In order to determine the remainder of $2^{s_{99}}$ when divided by $5$, we look for a pattern in the powers of $2$ modulo $5$. Computing a few powers of $2$ yields \[\{2^0,2^1,2^2,2^3,2^4,\ldots\}\equiv \{1,2,4,3,1,\ldots\}\pmod 5.\]So we have a cyclic pattern $1,2,4,3$ of length $4$ (this is called a period). Now we need to determine where $2^{s_{99}}$ falls in the cycle; to do that, we must determine the residue of $s_{99}\pmod 4$, since the cycle has length $4$.

Note that \begin{align*}
7&\equiv -1 \equiv 3 \pmod 4,\\
7^7&\equiv (-1)^7 \equiv -1 \equiv 3 \pmod 4,\\
7^{7^7}&\equiv (-1)^{7^7}\equiv -1 \equiv 3 \pmod 4,\\
&\vdots
\end{align*}Continuing in this manner, we always have $s_n \equiv 3\pmod 4$. Thus, $s_{100} = 2^{s_{99}} \equiv 2^3 \equiv \boxed{3}\pmod 5$.